Digital file management can include a wide range of processes such as capturing the digital files, processing the files and delivering the finished files. Many individuals with different roles may be involved in various aspects of the process. In addition, the individuals who are collaborating on a particular project often are in different geographical locations.
For example, in the context of a digital photo-shoot, the parties involved may include the photographer, the talent, the art director and the client. Each of those parties may be in a different geographical location, yet they may need to collaborate on certain aspects of the project. Thus, while the photographer may be at the site of the photo-shoot, the art director, whose input is required as the shoot proceeds, may be located far away in a different part of the world. In addition, the client may also be located far away from the photo-shoot but is needed to review and approve the photographs. Typically, the photographer had to create a contact sheet and then deliver it to the client which created delays in the client's ability to review the photographs.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0073776 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/873,965, which are assigned to the assignee of this current application and are incorporated by reference, disclose an enterprise-level, digital asset management system that enables users to upload digital assets (e.g., digital files such as photographs) to a central on-line site and to view, edit, manage, arrange, organize, annotate and adjust the digital images. Multiple parties can communicate and collaborate with one another substantially in real-time in connection with a project involving the digital images. The images can be stored, archived, edited, sorted and sent using a central web-accessible workspace that can be accessed remotely by the various persons working on the project. Users (e.g., clients) can order post-production services such as file processing, direct print output, downloads to media, file transfers, file archiving and retrieval. The system can be fully automated to allow users to access their digital assets independently, as well as order and pay for services through a built-in ordering component. The system can consolidate various aspects of the digital photography workflow.
The present disclosure relates to additional features that can be incorporated into a digital asset management system. Alternatively, the additional features can be incorporated into a system separate from or independent from the digital asset management system.